internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
National Ice Skating Association
The National Ice Skating Association (formerly known as the National Skating Association until 1990) is the governing body of ice skating in Great Britain. It was formed in 1879 with the aim of regulating the sport of fen skating. It formerly served as the governing body of ice hockey in England, in a semi-official capacity, along with Princes Ice Hockey Club. The British Ice Hockey Association was formed as an official organization to oversee ice hockey in England and Wales in 1913. Scotland's activities were governed by the Scottish Ice Hockey Association, which predated the BIHA by several years. 1883 Hockey on the Ice Rules The NSA published the first codified rules by a governing body for hockey on the ice in Britain. Two sets of rules were published - one for the Fens and another for the Metropolitan District. As played in the Fens DEFINITIONS: The 'Field' is the defined area within which the game is played. The 'Goal' is the defined space between the goal posts. The goal of either party of players is that which they defend. Rule 1. - Where space allows, the field shall be a right-angled parallelogram 200 yards long by 150 yards wide. 2. - The goals shall be opposite and parallel in the centre of the shorter sides or 'goal lines', 15 feet wide, between two uprights, with a tape or lath across at the height of 6 feet 6 inches. 3. - The number of players on each side shall be 15, including the captain. above rules, 1, 2, and 3, may be modified by agreement, as circumstances may require. 4. - The ball used in play shall be solid, of india rubber, and not less than 2 inches, or more than 2 1/2 inches in diameter. 5. - The bandy or hockey sticks shall be of wood, not more than 4 feet long, and not more than 2 1/2 inches wide in any part. 6. - The first choice of goals in every match shall be determined by lot. 7. - A goal is won by either side when the ball is passed through their opponents' goal under the tape. 8. - The time during which a match is to last shall be fixed beforehand by the captains, and the sides shall change goals whenever a goal is made, or at half-time when a goal has not been previously made. 9. - The players shall wear the colours of their side on the arm, and on their bandy or hockey sticks. 10. - The game shall be commenced in all cases by the umpire throwing the ball perpendicularly into the air from the centre of the field, and as it descends it is in play. 11. – (a) The ball must not be carried or thrown, and if caught must be at once dropped upon the ice. (b) No player may catch hold of, or intentionally charge or impede an opponent. © No player may throw his bandy or hockey stick, or use it to trip an opponent, or intimidate him, or strike his stick from his hand, nor may he raise his own stick above his shoulder to strike the ball when any player is within reach. Any player who violates any of the sections of the above rule may, on appeal to the umpire, be disqualified from playing again until a goal is won. 12. - When the ball is struck beyond the side lines the player who sends it beyond the boundary, or a player on his side, must carry it back to the place where it crossed the boundary and at once strike it at right angles into the field. 13. - When the ball is passed across the goal line on either side of the goal by one of the attacking players the ball shall cease to be in play, and the keeper of that goal shall have a free hit from any point on the goal line within six yards of the goal. But if the ball is passed across the goal line by one of the defending players an attacking player shall have the right to a free hit either from the corner of the field or from any point on the goal line not nearer to the goal than forty yards. The free hit shall be from the side of the goal on which the ball passed. 14. - Whenever a free hit is allowed no opponent shall stand within twenty yards of the striker. 15. - No player shall place himself within twenty yards of his opponents' goal except in following up the ball. 16. - A match is won by the players whose side wins the greater number of goals. 17. - In all cases of dispute an appeal shall be made to the umpire, whose decision shall be final. As played in Metropolitan District 1. – To be played within a parallelogram, 200 yards long by 75 yards wide, or proportionately reduced. Distance between goal standards to be 10 feet. This area may be marked out by driving into the ice, sharp pointed, bright iron, or steel wire rods, carrying small square red and blue flags of bunting to indicate goal and touch line of the respective sides. The goal standards to be considerably higher, and the half distance and knock off flags in touch lines, to be more prominent than the other boundary flags. 2. – Players to carry the colour of their sides, either red or blue ribbon, tied down on their hockey sticks; and to skate on club skates, i.e., the skate irons to have rounded not pointed ends. 3. – The hockey sticks to be straight (Bamboo canes are recommended), not exceeding 1 ½ inches in diameter, and to be carried and worked in the right hand only, and on the right hand side only of the body. 4. – The hockey stick may be used to catch, lift, or bear down that of an opponent; but any charging, holding with the hands or hockey sticks, any tripping, or rough play of any sort, is to be peremptorily put down by the umpire and captains. 5. – A solid, or hollow inflated India rubber ball, 2 inches or 2 ½ inches in diameter, is to be used. 6. – Eleven to play on each side. 7. – Duration of game, an hour; or longer, if so arranged before the match commences, sides to be changed at half time only. 8. – The game shall be begun by the respective captains facing each other on their mutual sides of half distance line, crossing sticks and tapping the ice three times, and then starting the ball towards one or other of the goals. 9. – During the progress of the game the ball is to be worked along the surface of the ice by the hockey sticks only; no player under any circumstances shall strike, throw, carry, kick or handle the ball. 10. – Any player who shall take up a position, or advance to a position nearer to his adversaries' goal line than that occupied by the player who is working the ball, shall be 'off side', and out of play, until he has put himself, or been put 'on side' again, by occupying a point anywhere between the ball in play and the goal line of his own side. Any player who is 'off side', shall immediately retire to a position which puts him 'on side' again. 11. – If the ball rise into the air, it may be stopped by the body or hand of the player; but if caught it must be dropped instantly at the feet of the player who caught it. 12. – If the ball cross touch line it shall be gently and fairly thrown in at right angles to the touch line and from the point at which it left touch line. No player meanwhile, other than the thrower in, is to approach within six yards of this point. 13. – If the ball cross goal line, but not between the goal standards, it shall be carried out by one of the side whose goal line it has crossed, to any point at least 25 yards in front of their goal line, and from touch line, and be started towards the opposite goal. Until the ball is started on the ice, the other side are to remain beyond half distance line. 14. – To obtain a goal the ball must pass between the goal standards; but it is 'no goal' if the ball be struck, thrown, carried, kicked, or handled through, between the goal standards; and if such has been the case, and so decided by the umpire, the ball shall be re-started as provided in Rule 13. 15. – After a goal has been won the winners shall start the ball from the 25 yards line, as provided in Rule 13. Five minutes interval if asked for by either side shall be allowed. 16. – The greatest number of goals won during the term of play to decide the match. 17. – Any player who has been once warned by the umpire or by the captain of his side, for disregarding any of the above Rules, may be ordered, for any second or further breach of these Rules, to retire from the game. Category:National federations